


Sticky fingers, butter and bread

by thekuroiookami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baked Goods, Critters but not really, Cute, Everyone is done with Kuroo, Friendship, Gen, HQ Brofest Flash Tier, Lamps, Platonic Relationships, Seasonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekuroiookami/pseuds/thekuroiookami
Summary: A year in the life of (everyone).12 flash fics dedicated on the altar of Friendship. For the deities of HQ Brofest.





	1. January

In video games, everything was a lot easier. 

Everyone had an assigned role – tank, healer, archer, lancer – and Kenma never had to figure out if there was a right thing to say. The problem with Lev was, he didn’t fit in with any of those types. If they were in an MMORPG, he’d be a rogue element that popped up of nowhere whenever it was most inconvenient. Like a goblin.

Lev sighed heavily, breath frosting in the air, as Kuroo wound up for that infamous pre-game speech. “Here we go again.”

Okay, so maybe he did fit in after all.


	2. February

Matsukawa nearly smiled when he looked out the window and saw the snowflakes feathering against the glass.

Snow meant winter. Winter meant cold. Cold meant coats. And coats meant pockets.

His arm had barely made it through the sleeve of his favourite parka when the phone rang.

“Did you see it?” Hanamaki’s voice was as close to excitement as it came. “Snow.”

“Yep.”

“Walk?”

“Yep.”

“Park?”

“Yep.”

“Okay, see you in five.”

“Yep.”

A pause. “You don’t have to, you know.”

“Nope. I do.”

An amused huff. “Okay then. Thanks.”

“Always.”


	3. March

“It’s going to be a little tight at first, but it’ll get better soon.”

Oikawa’s nails bit into his palms. “I’m not sure about this, Iwa-chan…”

“It helps if you brace your feet. Here…” There was a stuttered gasp at the first long stroke. 

Iwaizaumi smirked. “Your turn, captain.”

Oikawa swallowed and made a hesitant motion. “Like this?”

“Just like that. Perfect.”

“I-Iwa-chan, I really don’t-“

“Goddamnit, Oikawa, it’s a chainsaw, not rocket science! Next time, just get a professional gardener!”


	4. April

Yachi was utterly, totally, hopelessly lost. Now she’d never catch the train on time, she’d have to sleep on the street, then her mother would put out missing posters, but they’d never recognize her without all her teeth…

“Are you lost?”

She looked up to see a skyscraper talking. But it had the face of Shiratorizawa’s setter, strange.

Yachi nodded numbly. “Cherry blossom parfaits…”

Semi brightened. “I can show you the way.”

Magically, she was being handed a cup of rosy deliciousness. She caught Semi’s longing glance.

“W-would you like some?”

His shy smile was even prettier than the parfait.


	5. May

Tanaka nudged Noya in the ribs. “Hey, I think she likes you, man.”

Nishinoya scowled at the unnecessarily painful elbowing and twisted around to look at the female in question. 

She glanced at him with limpid brown eyes, and quickly averted her gaze, pink ribbons fluttering. He tilted his head to consider the way the falling petals framed her profile.

“I dunno, she’s not my type.”

“Are you kidding? She’s gorgeous.”

It was true. He screwed up his courage with a deep breath, an encouraging wink from Tanaka and held his hand out.

Luckily, the spaniel nuzzled his hand back.


	6. June

The rain came down in dense, grey sheets; naturally Bokuto issued an invitation to go puddle jumping.

Naturally, Yukie said no, because she was not seven, or high on sugar.

She still found herself ankle-deep in muddy water later. 

Her socks squelched with every step, the hem of her skirt clung to her knees, and her once-immaculate shirt sported a checkerboard pattern.

“Battenberg cake,” she murmured, suddenly ravenous.

Bokuto tilted his head quizzically. “Hungry?”

She nodded. He smiled.

“Last one to the crosswalk foots the bill!”

She made sure to splash him as hard she could before she started running.


	7. July

“It’s July, you know what that means,” Kuroo smirked.

“No more practice?”

“Shaved ice and cold soba?”

“Girls in short skirts?”

He briefly raised an eyebrow at the last one before his evil grin widened. “Shark week.”

“NO.” It was unanimous.

“You know you love it.”

“I’m still scarred from the last time,” grumbled Yaku.

“You should be, it was what, 3 tonnes of bite force on a human leg?”

“It was 1.8 tonnes, and thanks for bringing that up.” Yaku shuddered.

Kuroo’s eyes gleamed. “Such a precise figure. Maybe we should check to be sure.”

“Damn it, not again.”


	8. August

On weekdays, Natsu’s brother was the worst. He practiced and practiced and practiced. He wasn’t even annoyingly loud because he fell face first into the bed when he came home.

On weekends, Natsu’s brother was the best. Last Saturday, he bought them ice-creams at the park.

She’d barely licked the strawberry off her fingers when someone bumped into her and her pretty balloon escaped. She watched in despair as it taunted her from the impossibly high branch of a tree.

Her brother just grinned.

“Hey Natsu, want to see something cool?”

And then he soared, and her heart did too.


	9. September

Ushijima had been acting strange lately. (Well, even for him.) He disappeared at lunch, left early from practice, and muttered to himself a lot.

Of course Tendou _had_ to know why.

But whatever he was expecting, it wasn’t this.

“Waka, what are you knitting there?”

“Socks,” said Ushiwaka like that explained everything.

Tendou waited, but no more detail was forthcoming. “And _why_ are you knitting socks like your life depends on it?”

“It’s relaxing.”

“Oh.” It _had_ been stressful lately. Exams. Matches. Expectations. Tendou’s smile turned a little crooked.

“Hey Wakatoshi.”

“Hmm?”

“Teach me?”


	10. October

Kageyama glared down at the pearly pink on his toenails. “I don’t like this.”

Around him, in various positions and pyjamas, people froze.

Even Hinata stopped trying to add those fiddly jewels to the sunset tint on his nails and stared, aghast. Asahi and Noya frantically shook their heads at him.

Yachi, whose eyes were still red from crying over someone who wasn’t worth it, bit her lip in worry. “I-I’m sorry, you really don’t have to-“

He silenced her with a narrow-eyed look. “It doesn’t match my uniform. Do you have black?”

She smiled at that and nodded.


	11. November

The T-rex lamp on Tsukishima’s bedside table was embarrassingly orange. It was also anatomically inaccurate, but then again, it _was_ a lamp.

It roared its little electric heart out, stubby coral teeth bared in a reptilian laugh. It looked as if it were snugly toasting marshmallows around a fire, which he thought was quite ironic. 

At night, its glow was soft and warm, strangely optimistic, outshined only by the blinding enthusiasm of the friend who gave it to him.

And if Tsukishima found it a little harder to sleep without it nowadays, well, no one needed to know.


	12. December

Christmas was Aone’s favourite time of the year. It gave him an excuse to bury himself nose-deep in mufflers and turtlenecks, in the hope that fluffier clothing would make him seem approachable.

So far it hadn’t worked, but he could always hope.

He ran into Hinata and a tiny girl on the subway. “Natsu, that’s the cool blocker I told you about!”

Aone waited for the inevitable squeal of terror, but-

“Nii-san, can we sit with you?”

He nodded, eyes crinkling at the corners. Her hand was a lot smaller than his, but just as warm.


End file.
